Naruto : Another Story of My Life
by Kanae Rin
Summary: Dia telah berhasil berpindah dimensi dengan keadaan yang kritis. Seseorang baik hati telah menolongnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan setelah ini! Kurasa untuk saat ini aku akan menikmati apa kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga. (DLRD, RnR,)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Semua tokoh dan juga segalanya yang ada di fict bukan miliku

Kecuali alur ceritanya

...

Aku tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana, yang jelas ketika aku membuka mataku,aku berada di sebuah ruang serba putih dengan selang infus berada di lengan tangan ku dan jangan lupakan aroma obat yang menyeruak di indra penciumanku. 'uggh peningmya' keluh ku ketika ku coba untuk mengangkat kepala ku.

Aku samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama mendekat, tak lama pintu ruangan ku terbuka sesosok orang berbeda gender dengan pakaian putih masuk kedalam ruanganku.

"kau sudah sadar,baguslah. Kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari, seseorang telah menemukanmu dengan keadaan bisa di bilang parah, tubuh mu juga penuh dengan luka, apa kau ingat sesuatu?" ucap pria berseragam yang aku ketahui mungkin seorang dokter. Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria tersebut mulai memasang stetoskop yang menggatung di lehernya dan mulai mengecheck detak jantung ku.

"baiklah tidak masalah, tubuhmu terus membaik selama kamu pingsan, kamu memiliki daya tahan yang baik, ber istirahat lah." aku mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. Seoorang wanita di belakangnya mulai mengganti infus yang tergantung di samping kasurku.

Tak lama mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan ku. Setelah aku menatap keperian mereka aku mulai menatap langit-langit ruanganku., aku mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

...

"Naruto, perjuangan kita telah selesai, mereka semua telah mati tak ada yang tersisa, pak tua rikkudo memberitahuku caranya perpindah dimensi tapi aku tak tahu tingkat keberhasilannya. Tubuhku tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perpindahan dimensi jika aku lakukan untuk dua orang, lagi pula dengan keadaan tandus seperti ini tak memungkinkan adanya obat." sahabat ku mulai berbicara panjang lebar, tak biasanya seorang uchiha berbicara panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, lagipula chakra sudah tak memungkinkan untuk menyembuhkannya, jika aku memaksa aku juga akan mati, selain itu aku tak dapat berdiri untuk saat ini.

"ambil mataku dan juga mata madara, dengan chakra kesembilan bijuu dan juga chakra mu mampu untuk menanggung beban dari mata ini." dia mulai mencabut matanya dan juga mengeluarkan 2 buah tabung yang berisi mata, yah mata madara. Aku tak bisa berkomentar tubuh ku terlalu sakit untuk di gerakan, ugh sial.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tak ingat lagi, yang aku ingat adalah aku sudah berada di ruangan ini,..

...

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku ketika ada seseorang membuka pintu ruanganku, dia wanita yang cantik dengan baju yang menurut ku sedikit aneh, tapi mungkin tidak untuk manusia di dunia ini, yah dia memiliki rambut merah panjang, dia mirip ibuku, mungkin dia ibuku, tapi itu tak mungkin, aku sudah berpindah dimensi lagipula ibuku sudah tiada.

"Naruto... " tunggu.. Apa dia memanggil namaku..

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau ingat ibu nak?" ucapnya dengan sambil menangis,hei apakah kau ibuku, kushina uzumaki,? Tunggu. Tunggu. Hei suara keluarlah, sial kenapa aku tak bisa berbicara, mulut terasa linu ketika ingin bicara sial, aku mulai menitikan air mata, aku sangat merindukan ibuku.

"Naruto ini ibumu nak, kushina. Kau ingat, ? Aku di hidupkan kembali di dunia ini, aku menemukan mu tergeletak di depan rumah, chakra mu sama dengan dirimu yang di dunia elemental, ayah mu minato juga masih dalam perjalanan, dia akan segera kesini."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, tidak hanya ibuku tapi juga ayahku yang ada di dunia ini? Aku beruntung bersama kedua orangtua ku di sini.

" ibu" lirih ku, akhirnya aku bersuara. Sial sulit sekali sih.

"syukurlah, kau sudah sadar nak" ucap seseorang di depan pintu. Dia berambut kuning sama seperti ku hanya saja dia berkulit putih.

"ayah... "aku mencoba berbicara, ia mulai menghampiri ku berasama ibuku. Dia mulai mengelus rambutku, aku menikmatinya, inilah yang aku ingin dari dulj, yah sebuah kasih sayang.

Dan yah reuni kecil berlanjut dengan perbincangan keluarga kecil ku. Walaupun aku sulit berbicara pada akhirnya aku mulai berbicara dengan normal.

...

1 minggu akhirnya aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, 9 bijuu masih tetap dalam tubuhku. Ketika di sampai dirumah aku sempat terkejut, keluarga ku adalah orang kaya! Ayah ku CEO dari Namikaze Corp yang bergerak di bidang Industri Komputer yang terkenal di dunia. Hemm tak kusangka.

Aku juga memiliki seorang adik dia bernama Namikaze Naruko, dia terlihat mirip dengan ku, hanya saja dia perempuan, dia bersekolah di kuoh akademi dan masih kelas 2, aku juga mulai besok akan bersekolah, adikku sangat aneh, ketika aku menatapnya mukanya selalu memerah. Apakah aku seperti penyakit? Dia terlihat sakit dan bertingkah aneh ketika menatap aku.! Aneh!

Dengan kemampuan mataku aku mampu menyalin informasi yang aku butuhkan di dunia ini dengan cepat, untung di rumah ku terdapat perpustakaan pribadi,hmm benar kata orang buku adalah jendela dunia, dengan otak namikaze ku, aku dapat mengingat dengan mudah. Kedua orang tua ku juga menceritakan tentang mahkluk supranatural, tak ku sangka ada mahluk berkekuatan disini, pantas saja adik ku juga memiliki kemampuan ninja yang hebat, jika aku terka mungkin dia setingkat high jounin. Adikku memiliki 2 elemen dasar air dan angin, dan juga membangkitkan kekkai genkai Hyouton..

Kurasa sampai disini aku membaca bukuku, huft aku harus tidur dan bangun pagi besok. Aku tak ingin hari pertama ku sekolah terlambat, sejujurnya aku tak perlu sekolah. Tapi ibuku memaksa, apa boleh buat. Di sana juga ada 2 heir dari clan iblis yang selalu menginginkan adiku menjadi peerage mereka, lagipula aku tak ingin adiku berubah menjadi iblis.

TBC...

maaf para pembaca, saya masih belajar jadi maklim kalau ada yang kurang. Karna masih belajar saya sangat mengharapkan Review dari pembaca.

Sebenarnya ini masih kurang. Tapi saya membuatnya saat malam dan bertepatan dengan pertandingan bola piala euro, saya tak bisa mengabaikan pertandingan tersebut..

Terimakasih telah membaca karya saya.

Sekian..

Sangat mengharapkan komentar anda...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum memulai saya berterima kasih bagi para pembaca dan juga para komentator.

Saya tidak akan membuat naruto ataupun naruko menjadi bagian dari fraksi dalam dunia DxD. Dan juga di karenakan saya masih beljar jdi kemungkinan anda ada yg tidak paham atau bingung dengan karya saya. Dan saya juga akan berusaha membuat alur senatural mungkin, pairnya kurasa sudah saya tentukan tolong nanti jangan kecewa.

Terima kasih telah mereview dan membaca karya saya..

 **Disclaimer**

Semua tokoh dan juga segalanya yang ada di fict bukan miliku

Kecuali alur ceritanya

Kubuka mataku ketika aku merasakan silau dari sang surya, kucoba membuka mataku perlahan, sambil menguap aku mengucek mataku mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatan ku. Aku menemukan seorang gadis mirip denganku dengan seragam khas kuoh akademy yg pernah aku lihat, rambut pirang twintailnya, dan juga tubuhnya yang proposional,jangan lupakan kedua asetnya yang bisa membuat para lelaki bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, 'hei,apa yang aku pikirkan, ingat dia adiku' pikiran ku mulai mengelantur di pagi hari,yah mungkin efek bangun tidur.

"Onii-sama, kau sudah bangun, ibuu menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu, tapi dia telah berangkat bersama dengan ayah 5 menit yg lalu, katanya ada urusan penting. Aku harus berangkat pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasku Club ku." ahh aku lupa,aku harus sekolah. Adikku mengikuti sebuah club kendo di sekolah dan dia merupakan anggota yang aktif, dia mengikuti kegiatan ini ketika dia masih Smp, terbukti dari banyaknya piala di rumah ini.

"ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mandi dan berangkat, kau berangkat saja duluan." dia mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu dia mengucapkan salam dan berangkat duluan. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dengan jalan kaki cukup sekitar 10 menit saja. Adikku bukan seorang yg manja. Dia bahkan menolak untuk diantar, aku malah khawatir kalau dia tidak diantar, bagaimana kalau dia ganggu orang yg jahat, kalau dia culik? Mungkin bisa dicabuli. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus pencabulan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku guna menghilangkan fikiran negatifku, adikku seorang yg kuat. Untuk saat ini aku butuh mandi, yah mandi.

...

Aku telah sampai di sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Heeh, sekolahku cukup megah ternyata dengan design model sekolah eropa yg pernah aku lihat di internet. Cukup sepi, yah mungkin karena pelajaran telah dimulai. Aku memasuki gedung utama di sekolah ini, dan mulai menuju ruang administrasi sesuai instruksi ayah ku semalam. Setelah aku menyelesaikan administrasi aku di suruh memasuki kelas XII-B, yah umurku sudah 18 tahun aku memang seharusnya berada di kelas XII. Sesuai arahan guru yg mengurus administrasi ku,aku mulai mencari kelasku.

...

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetok pintu ruanganku, seorang guru membuka pintu kelasku.

"kau murid baru itu ya?silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" aku mengangguk dan mulai memasuki kelas ku. Aku berdiri di depan papan tulis dan mulai menulis namaku di papan dengan huruf alfabet, maklumlah aku belum bisa menulis kanji. Kanji jepang berbeda dengan kanji fuinjutsu. Kurasa mereka bisa membaca tulisan alfabet, inikan sekolah elit.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! ,,apa yang aku suka... Entahlah,aku tak yakin. , apa yang tidak aku suka... Aku tak tahu,terlalu banyak hal yang aku suka., hobby..kurasa belum ada.,cita-cita aku belum memikirkannya!"

Hening sejenak, apa aku salah memperkenalkan diriku? Kurasa tidak. Hei gaya perkenalan ku meniru guru kakashi. Dan kurasa itu cukup keren. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat murid-murid di kelas ku yang mungkin akan menjadi teman ku. Seorang dengan rambut gaya bob dengan pita kecil di rambutnya jangan lupa kacamata berwarna ungu membingkai mata violet indahnya. Aku terpesona dengan wajah cantiknya. Hanya saja dia bermuka datar, sama dengan dadanya,'kenapa aku bisa mesum sih,ini mungkin efek perpindahan dimensi yah efek perindahan dimensi' dia sangat manis menurutku lagipula ukuran dada bukan masalah buatku. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum, dia pasti akan sangat manis ketika tersenyum, dan juga ketika dia telanjang sambil menggeliat liar di bawah kungkunganku mmemamerkan dadanya yng menggoda dan menggiurkan sambil meneriakan namaku.. Ohhh. Shiiiittt aku mulai lagi. Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

Kyyyaaaaaa tampannya, ' tentu saja aku tamvan '

Lihat whiskernya itu, dia terlihat manis. ' Benarkahh? '

Dia keeereeennn. Terimakasih.

Aku ingin jadi pacarnya. ' Owowowoowowo sekeren itukah diriku. '

Dia homo. 'Uggghhh sialan.. '

"hai hai, sensei aku ada beberapa pertanyaan! " ucap salah satu siswi yang ada di bangku belakang sambil membawa kamera. Sensei hanya mengijinkannya.

"namaku selina,ichijou selina. Aku berasal dari club koran." pantas saja dia membawa kamera.

"namikaze-kun, apa kau saudara dari namikaze naruko putri dari namikaze corp? " aku tak menyangka adikku terkenal,hmmm tak ku sangka. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini.

"iya, aku saudara kandungnya!"

"jika kamu memilih wanita,mana yang kamu pilih. Wanita berdada besar atau kecil? " hei hei apa boleh pertanyaan itu di ajukan. Hooee sensei pun hanya diam saja? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan kepala orang-orang yg ada disini. Yah bagaimana lagi kurasa akan aku jwab.

"ehem. Aku menyukai dada yg tidak besar. Hmmm kira-kira sebesar genggamanku?"

Woooohh apa yg terjadi? Kenapa para gadis mulai melihat dan menyentuh dada mereka sendiri! Oeee kau dilihat banyak orang, apa kalian tidak malu.

"terakhir. Apa kamu pewaris dari namikaze corp? " tanya lagi. Aku bingung mau menjawab.

"entahlah, aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Kurasa aku akan meneruskan perusahaan itu." jawabku...

"uwwwwoooohhh, pewaris perusahaan namikaze corp bersekolah disini!" tiba-tiba saja dia pergi begitu saja sambil membagikan selebaran yg banyak berisi fotoku dan juga bertuliskan tentangku. Dan apa-apaan ini kenapa yg bercetak tebal hanya kesukaanku pada dada kecil.

...

Aku tak ingat apa yg terjadi,, seharian ini terlalu berat aku jalani. Sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah, tempat yg damai menurutku. Tadi waktu istirahat banyak gadis menghampiriku, aku tak bisa berkutik. Tapi untung saja aku berhasil melarikan diri. Sekarang waktunya mencari adikku.

Wow, aku berhasil menemukan adikku ternyata dia juga mencariku, aku tak tahu apa yg ingin dia lakukan tapi dia membawaku menuju ruang osis. Yah tempat ini sangat nyaman dan luas, dengan beberapa komputer berada di samping ruangan ini, dan juga meja ditengah ruangan serta kursinya. Dan sebagai pelengkapnya terdapat meja dan kursi kebesaran ketua osis.

"kalian sudah datang.. "ucap seseorang yg berada di kursi kebesaran ketua osis, aku penasaran dengan orang itu. Yah aku tak bisa melihat oangnya karna dia duduk menghadap ke jendela.

Dia memutar kursi dan menampilkan dirinya.

"selamat datang di ruangan Osis Namikaze Naruto-kun"

Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Ternyata ketua osis adalah teman sekelasku, dan juga dia adalah wanita idaman ku. Woee bahkan aku belum tahu namanya...

TBC...

maaf aku tak bisa membuat chapter panjang.

Untuk selina, dia adalh selina di trinity seven. (kalian pernah liat anime trinty seven kan? )

Tenang dia hanya manusia biasa. Aku hanya meminjam.

Aku lupa nama lengkapnya. Yah jadi aku membuatnya awut awutan.

Untuk ruangan osis kalian bisa membayangkan ruangan osis yang ada di anime mahouka kokkou no rettousei. (ini salah satu anime populer! )


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi anda yang bingung mulai chap 1 chap 3 itu Naruto P.O.V

 **Disclaimer**

Semua tokoh dan juga segalanya yang ada di fict bukan miliku

Kecuali alur ceritanya

...

"perkenalkan aku Sona Sitri, ketua kelas sekaligus ketua Osis" ohhh ternyata namanya sona.. Nama yg cantik sama orang, tpi yg membuat ku penasaran adalah kenapa aku berada disini, apakah aku akan di suruh menjadi iblis, itu tidak mungkin yg mengajakku kesini adalah adikku.

"Sona-chan, boleh aku panggil begitu?" wajahnya memerah ketika aku memanggilnya dgn suffix chan. Hei,hei apa kau alergi suffix chan?.

"t-tentu,N-Naruto-kun" wow wow,, dia terlihat manis.. Hei fokus aku harus bertanya kenapa aku ada disini.

"Sona-chan, apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga aku di bawa ke ruang Osis!?" dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku.

"duduklah terlebih dahulu" aku mulai duduk di kursi setelah di persilahkan duduk oleh sona. Dia duduk hadapan ku dan adikku duduk di sampingku. Ketika sona ingin berbicara lagi pintu ruangan osis terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berkacamata, kalau tidak salah dia juga teman sekelasku, namanya siapa tadi? Tsu? Tsubasa? Tsabaki? Tsunami? Ahhh iya Tsubaki.

"tsubaki, tolong buat kan teh.!" perintah sona,

"hai' kaichou" tsubaki langsung menjalankan perintah tersebut.

Sambil menunggu teh jadi aku memandangi wajah sona, ugh kenapa dia manis sekali sih. Berbagai macam fantasy liar mulai meracuni fikiranku, apa karna di sini aku disini hidup dengan normal dan juga ajaran ero-sennin dan kakashi-sensei mulai merasuki pikiran ku? Hmm kurasa itu alasan yang tepat.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku ketika tsubaki menyajikan teh didepan ku, dan mempersilahkan untuk meminumnya. Hmm rasanya sangat enak, kurasa dia akan menjadi istri yg baik nantinya.

"Naruto-kun" Sona memanggilku tapi sebelum aku menoleh kearah Sona,aku sempat melihat wajah tsubaki terkejut, hei apakah itu aneh ketika seseorang gadis seperti Sona-chan memanggilku dgn suffix kun?

"iya, Sona-chan!"

"kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan, mengingat kamu saudara dari Naruko pastinya kamu bukan manusia biasa,Naruko telah membantu banyak untuk kami, seperti membantu kami melawan Stray Devil, dan juga mengajari sedikit berlatih ilmu berpedang, anggap saja ruangan ini adalah ruangan persembunyianmu daei kejaran para gadis" wow,, aku tak menyangka dia adalah iblis baik hati, spekulasiku tentang iblis mulai berubah. Adikku ternyata melakukan hal berbahaya,seperti melawan Stroy? Strey? Apa tadi.? Akkh entahlah. Kurasa aku akan memperketat penjagaanku.

Hmmm.. Tunggu... berarti aku boleh bebas keluar masuk ruangan ini.! Bukankah dengan ini aku bisa bertemu & mengenal Sona lebih dalam lagi. Hei ini seperti melempar satu batu mengenai 2 ekor burung. Hahahahahaha kau beruntung naruto.

"terima kasih Sona-chan,kurasa disini tempat yg nyaman."ucap ku kegirangan.

"syukurlah kalau kamu suka!"

Dan kami meneruskan perbincangan kami hingga masuk, sona berkata bahwa anggota osis lainnya sedang berpatroli dan akan selesei ketika akan jam pulang sekolah. Tak masalah lagi pula yg aku butuhkan adalah lebih dekat dgn sona.

* * *

Sejak tadi aku merasakan aura Da-tenshi, tapi ini sangat kuat, pemiliknya seakan-akan menyembunyikan auranya, tapi kau tak bisa membodohi aku. Aura yang aku rasakan berasal dari sungai dekat rumahku.

Ternyata pemilik aura inj adalah orang tua dengan baju yukatanya serta pancingannya. Hmmm kurasa aku akan menyapanya.

"hei pak tua" sapa ku menghampirinya, dia menoleh kearahku serta senyuman seolah-olah aku ini temannya.

"anak muda, apa yg kamu lakukan malam-malam disini.?" tanyanya.

"aku merasakan aura mu sejak tadi, jadi kupikir aku akan menemuimu! Lagipula kau tahu rumah besar itu? Itu adalah rumahku! "

Terkejut, itu yang ia ekspresikan.

"namaku Namikaze Naruto!" aku memperkenalkan diriku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh!" ucapnya memperkenal kan dirinya.

Aku tak tahu apa yg ingin aku bicarakan. Kehingan terjadi setelah ia menunjukan identitasnya.

"azazel, kau suka buku ini? " aku menyodorkan buku bersampul hijau berjudul Icha-icha paradise. Itu buku peninggalan Ero-sennin. Yah kurasa dari tampangnya ia merupakan orang mesum.

Dia menerima buku ku dan membukanya. Tak lama dia tiba-tiba berteriak dengan hidung bersimbah darah..

"anak muda dari mana kamu mendapat kan buku legenda ini? " tanya setelah ia mengusap darah yg mengalir dari hidungnya.

"itu warisan dari guru sekaligus wali ku?waktu dulu aku sering di ajak mengintip wanita di onsen, dia mengatakan bahwa ini untuk bahan penelitiannya! " ucap ku sambil mengingat kejadian yg pernah terjadi ketika aku bersama orang yg aku anggap sebagai masih ingat ketika dia selalu terkena sial ketika mengintip orang mandi onsen. Aku jadi merindukannya.

"kau tahu anak muda, aku adalah orang super mesum, hahahaha baru kali ini aku membaca buku porno se bagus ini.!"

"ucapan mu sama dengan guruku. Yah dia juga orang yg mesum, kurasa kita bisa berteman dgn baik! "malaikat jatuh belum tentu jahat bukan, jika ia berniat jahat sejarusnya ia sudah menyerang rumahku dari tadi, mengingat dia adalah gubernur jendral.

"yah kau benar. Tapi maaf aku harus segera pergi dan melanjutkan membaca buku baru ini! Setiap hari aku berada di sini, jadi jangan khawatir, aku pasti mengembalikan bukumu... Jaa nee!" aku hanya menatap kepergiannya menggunakan 6 pasang sayap hitamnya yg sangat gelap, yah lagipula dia tidak berbohong.

Kurasa saat ini aku akan berpatroli sedikit, aku masih belum bisa tidur, aku mulai melompat kearah pepohonan dan meloncati satu persatu. Kurasa apa yang di sebut iblis liar harua di basmi, sudah lama aku tak bertarung kurasa ini akan bagus untuk pemanasanku.

Ketika aku mulai memasuki kawasan kota,aku merasakan aura familiar. 'Sona-chan' pikirku tapi dia tidak sendirian banyak aura yg sama dengan dia tapi berbeda. Kurasa mereka peeragenya. Tunggu,... Ini aura naruko juga? Shit kurasa dia tadi sudah tertidur! Bagaimana aku bisa lengah sih..? Bodoh bodoh bodoh.

* * *

Ketika aku sampai aku melihat mereka sedang terdesak,mereka kelelahan segera saja meluncur kehadapan mereka, kedua sharineggan ku aktifkan.

 **booomm**

Bunyi ledakan pendaratanku terdengar keras,debu-debu mulai bertebaran di sekitar ku, sial sesak sekali debu mulai menghilang aku menoleh kebelakang dengan sharineggan ku. Aku merasakan mereka merasa ketakutan ketika aku menatap mereka.

"muncul lagi manusia rendahan! Apa kau ingin menjadi santapanku? " sesosok monster berkepala banteng muncul tak jauh dari ku, jadi ini staray? Steray? Apa tadi namanya? Ohh ya mudahnya iblis liar.! Hmm kurasa akhir akhir ini aku malah mengingat hal mesum.

Aku tak menjawab perkataanya.

 **Amaterasu**

dengan salah jutsu mataku aku langsung membakarnya, aku ingin adu fisik denganya tapi karna dia telah membuat sona dan juga naruko terluka aku berubah fikiran dan langsung membakarnya. Aku membiarkan monster itu terbakar. Dia berteriak dengan keras. Sial mengganggu sekali sih.

Aku menghampiri sona dan juga naruko yang ada di sampingnya, langsung memeluk mereka berdua tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, aku juga bersyukur mereka baik-baik saja, mereka berdua membalas pelukanku, disaat itu juga aku menyalurkan energi yin pada mereka berdua. Kurasa mereka menikmatinya.

Aku melepas pelukan ku dan menjelaskan apa yg terjadi, tentu saja aku tak memberikan info tentang kemampuanku. Setelah itu sona beserta peerage nya pamit undur diri.

Dan aku pun pulang bersama adikku dengan hiraishin ku. Sebenarnya aku menempelkan segel hiraishin lvl2 pada adikku dan sona ketika aku memeluknya.

Kurasa aku harus beristirahat lagi pula besok aku harus bersekolah. Hufft bagaimana dengan sona yah? Kurasa aku harus membeli ponsel dan juga meminta kontaknya..

Aha bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya kencan sekalian membeli ponsel baru. Hahahahaha aku memang cerdas.

Baiklah urusan besok ya besok, sekarang waktunya tidur...

TBC..

huufftt lelahnya..

Kurasa ini chap paling panjang yang pernah aku buat

Aku tak bisa menulis chap panjang. Yah karna terbatasnya fasilitas.

Apakah ini terlihat memaksa alurnya? Kurasa tidak, tapi entahlah.

Karna sebenarnya aku ingin membuat adegan fighting tapi aku urungkan karena... Karena... Karena... Aku tak bisa membuat adegan fighting..

Jadi untuk sementara aku membuat seperti ini dulu. Dan aku rasa itu cukup.

Untuk adegan pelukannya aku rasa sona seharusnya menolaknya, tapi aku membuat sona seperti di drama-drama.

Yah tak ada alasan khusus sih. Siapa sih yg tk tertarik dgn naruto yg keren. Bahkan sona pun merona ketika di panggil dgn suffix chan.(walaupun itu terjadi hanya di ff sya)

Satu hal lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan mendukung karya ku ini.

"author cepatlah pulang,aku tak bisa tidur jika kamu terus mengoceh"

Tuhkan naruto marah.

"apa kau menginginkan spoiler? "

Aku mengagguk

"aku tak bisa menceritkannya, tapi aku ada sebuah rahasia!"

Aku mulai menyiapkan kertas dan bolpoin ku

"besok adalah hari istimewaku. Aku harus berkencan dgn sona besok. Jadi jangan harap akan ada pertarungan maupun pertemuanku dgn rias,akeno ataupun bagian peerage rias.. Jadi sekarang pulanglah.. Hush.. Hush"

Kau mengusirku sialan...

"aku mendengar umpatanmu~~~"

Sekian terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Semua tokoh dan juga segalanya yang ada di fict bukan miliku

Kecuali alur ceritanya

Namaku sona, seor- maaf lidah ku tergigit, maksudku aku adalah iblis kelas atas dari clan sitri. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa hari ini ada murid baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Yah aku tak peduli dgn itu, yg terpenting tugas ku harus kuselesaikan dan istirahat agar aku bisa bangun pagi.

...

Aku sudah sampai di sekolah, '06.00' menurut kalian mungkin masih terlalu pagi, yah karna aku ketua osis maka aku harus berangkat duluan, jika kalian bertanya keseharian ku tentu tak akan ku jawab, menurutmu aku iblis gampangan? Maaf, aku bukan iblis ssperti itu, berbeda dengan rias yg suka mengumbar oppai besar. Aku juga tak mungkin menceritakan bagaimana aku mandi, berganti baju dan juga berangkat. Jika kalian mengharapkan itu maka enyahlah DASAR MESUM!

aku menggeleng agar menghilangkan fikiran anehku. Saat ini aku butuh teh, ya teh. Tapi aku tak yakin bisa membuat teh seenak buatan tsubaki. Biarkan saja kurasa tak apa sekali-kali belajar.

...

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai 30 menit yg lalu. Mana murid pindahan itu? Seharusnya ia masuk ke kelas ini mengingat jumlah murid yg ada di kelas kurang 1 sedangkan kelas lainnya sudah penuh.

Oho baru saja aku memikirkannya dia sudah datang. Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tidak dia hanya mirip seseorang, dia mirip naruko! Apa dia kakaknya?

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! ,,apa yang aku suka... Entahlah,aku tak yakin. , apa yang tidak aku suka... Aku tak tahu,terlalu banyak hal yang aku suka., hobby..kurasa belum ada.,cita-cita aku belum memikirkannya!"

Perkenal yg cukup aneh. Yah sebentar lagi kurasa akan ads teriakan. 5...4...3...2...1

Kyyyaaaaaa tampannya, 'jujur, dia memang tampan.'

Lihat whiskernya itu, dia terlihat manis. 'aku ingin mengelusnya'

Dia keeereeennn. 'kalian benar'

Aku ingin jadi pacarnya. 'kurasa tak ada salahnya menjadi pac- apa yg baru saja aku pikirkan'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Akhir" ini aku berpikiran aneh. Huuuffftt.

"hai hai, sensei aku ada beberapa pertanyaan! " ucap salah satu siswi yang ada di bangku belakang sambil membawa kamera. Sensei hanya mengijinkannya.

"namaku selina,ichijou selina. Aku berasal dari club koran." aku akan menderkan dengan baik.

"namikaze-kun, apa kau saudara dari namikaze naruko putri dari namikaze corp? "

itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan yg ada di kepala ku. Kau sangat pintar ichijou-san.

"iya, aku saudara kandungnya!" ternyata fikiran ku benar.

"jika kamu memilih wanita,mana yang kamu pilih. Wanita berdada besar atau kecil? " hei hei apa boleh pertanyaan itu di ajukan. tapi jujur aku sedikit tertarik dengannya, kurasa tak masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika ia menjawab yg tidak-tidak. Aku takut jika ia suka berdada besar. Aku juga ingin membesarkan dadaku.

"ehem. Aku menyukai dada yg tidak besar. Hmmm kira-kira sebesar genggamanku?"

Apaaaaa! Aku tak salah dengarkan? Berarti aku ada kesempatan. Yessss...

Ini sangat langka, tapi dari jawabannya kurasa dia cukup mesum, tapi aku pernah membaca di artikel bahwa laki-laki itu ya mesum, kalau tidak mesum ya homo.

Aku tak mendengarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya karna saat ini pikiranku dipenuhi oleh beberapa rencana agar ia mau melihatku.

Tunggu, dia sejak tadi memperhatikanku.. Ughhh aku sangat malu, kurasa sekarang kepala mungkin sudah memerah. Aku tak ingin wajah ku di lihat oranglain saat ini. Aku mulai menundukan kepala ku dalam-dalam.!

...

Aku lupa bagaimana berakhirnya jam pelajaran berakhir. Karna saat ini aku harus menemui naruko dan membuatnya mengajak kakaknya ke ruangan osis,yah dengan dalih balasbudi agar tempat ku bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian naruto. Karna tadi dia sempat lari dari kejaran para gadis.

Yah aku telah berhasil membujuknya. Heh tak ku sangka aku bisa membodohinya, dia sangat pintar tapi kali ini aku berhasil membujuknya. Rencana pertama ku sukses. Dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dan bersama naruto-kun setiap saat.

Apa aku baru saja mengatakan naruto-kun? Ahhh naru-kun, naru-can?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi guna mengusir pikiran anehku.!

...

Saat ini aku sedang terdesak. Aku lupa semuanya. Pikiran ku kacau, iblis ini bukan iblis sembarangan. Aku bertujuan memusnahkannya tapi sekarang keadaan terbalik. Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku bahkan belum dekat dengan orang yg ku cintai.

Naruto-kun tolong aku.

Seperti sihir pemanggil dia tiba-tiba muncul dari atas. Aku tak bisa melihatnya tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Debu-debu mulai mereda,aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi bola matanya sangat indah, berwarna merah dengan lingkaran serta 9 tomoe. Dia terlihat marah, apa dia marah padaku karna aku membuat adiknya terluka.! Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia akan membenci ku.

Iblis liar itu menggeram tapi tak lama api hitam muncul di bawahnya dan membakarnya. Hanya dengan sekali serang iblis itu tumbang. Teriakan kesakitan menggema di gedung tua ini.

Tiba saja ada seseorang memelukku, dan ini sangat nyaman. Dia Naruto. Aku fikir dia membenciku tapi dia memelukku dan menghawatirkan keaadaan ku. Aku salah besar. Aku pikir ia membenciku. Aku merasakan energi hangat masuk dalamku,seperti penyembuhan tapi ini lebih hebat dan nyaman,aku menyukai keadaan ini dan berharap tak pernah berakhir.

Aku harus menahan kekecewaanku ketika ia melepas pelukannya. Tapi aku juga bisa berlama-lama keadaan peerage juga sedang tak baik jadi aku harus segera pulang.

...

Aku lupa kejadian sebelum aku pulang kerumah dan menyuruh anggota ku untuk pulang. Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku tak bisa masih memikirkan Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menghubunginya tapi aku tak punya ponsel, selama ini aku selalu menggunakan sihir komunikasi, dan hanya anggota clan ku yg bisa aku hubungi. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Besok aku harus membeli ponsel dan meminta kontaknya Naruto-kun.

Yah besok. Sekarang waktunya tidur...

TBC...

Untuk pertanyaan kali ini aku belum bisa menjawab.

Mungkin lainkali, jadi maaf.

kali ini dari POV sona.

Hanya ini yg bisa kubuat, aku mengalami kesulitan ketika membuat chap panjang.

Huuuft.

Oh ya.. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yg merayakan.


End file.
